1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to foams which are useful for insulating cavities and structures, such as spaces between walls in houses. The inventive foam compositions are typically prepared in three separate portions, namely (A) cement, (B) foam, (C) catalyst or hardener. More particularly, in some embodiments the present invention is directed to an insulating foam, which is produced by mechanically mixing and foaming a first alkyl sulfate component, adding a second magnesium oxide component to the first component, and adding a third component which is an aqueous solution of at least one of aluminum chloride, magnesium sulfate, magnesium chloride, zinc chloride, sulfamic acid, sulfonic acid, citric acid, resorcinol, sodium silicate, zinc oxide, barium metaborate, vinyl alcohol, magnesium carbonate, calcium chloride and vinyl acetate. A sodium salt of carboxylate polyelectrolyte, for example, that known as Tamol 731, a Registered Trademark of Rohm and Haas, can be used instead of the alkyl sulfate. In other embodiments, two basic components may be used. In all embodiments air is added initially to foam one of the components or a mixture of components. The present application is also related to application Ser. No. 412,371, filed Aug. 27, 1983 and now abandoned.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been known to use an ureaformaldehyde foam for insulating cavities and structures. However, use of this foam has been prohibited because of alleged health hazards to occupants of structures in which this foam has been used.
It has also been known to use a reaction of magnesium oxide with magnesium chloride or magnesium sulfate to produce an oxychloride or oxysulfate cement.